lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
---- * sinias de sita: ** la sinia comensante: no spasio entre el e la parola prima de la sita. ** la sinia fininte: no spasio entre el e la parola final de la sita. ** formas sujesteda: '-', "-", ‵-′, ‶-″, <->, «-» ** la formas duple es la plu comun, con la formas singular per sitas en otra sitas. ** puntos, virgulas, etc, segue presede sempre, sin spasio, la sinias fininte. *** E me sujesta ce on no usa la sinia — per indica la comensa o fini de un bloco de dialogo en un nara. Simon ****On usa esta sinia en conversa per indica ce la parlor no es la mesma. Sunido ****esta deveni min comun. ance, la formas <->, «-» deveni min comun, an en frans e espania. simil a la tre puntos, ‵-′, ‶-″ es usada en tipografia, ma min comun cuando on usa un teclador. ****Alga linguas usa "—" per indica ce la parlor no es la mesma. Otra linguas usa el per indica simple la comensa o fini de un parte de un dise, como la seguente: *****— Me no es multe interesada — el ia cria — par tu problemes! ****Car la usa de "—" en sitas es noncoerente, e ance confusable con se otra usas comun, me recomenda usa sola sinias de sita per ensirca sitas. Simon ***pos plu rexerca, me vole sujeste ce la sinias de sita per lfn es ofisial '-', "-" (la usa comun), ‵-′, ‶-″ (la usa tipografial), con la formas singular usada per sitas interna. la razona no es un forma de colonisme engles: estas es la formas usada en brazil, indonesia, e en xina (cuando on scrive orizontal), e otra linguas, per dise, estas es la formas la plu comun. natural, lfn es sempre abri a preferes personal! :-) ****Bon. La eleje de puntua es un cosa de stilo personal, a alga grado. Ma es bon ce nos defini un funda per gida la eleje. La sinias singular es confusable con sinias de elidi, e la duples es plu clar cuando on leje de un scermo. Simon ***regardante la usa "coreta" de esta sinias, un esemplo es plu simple: **** "Me no vole vade" el dise "car me es fatigada". ***** El dise ance la punto, donce esta debe es a interna de la sinias de sita. E si el ia dise: "Me no vole vade, car me es fatigada.", alora nos debe scrive: "Me no vole vade," el dise "car me es fatigada." Etc. La regula fundal es ce on pone tota diseda a interna de la sinias de sita. Simon *****me mente (e tota otra partes de me) deveni vea. me ia pensa ce tu ia dise a me ce, en england, on pone la sinia de sita a interna de la punto o virgula! ma bon, como tu indica es como me fa, normal. ma me no sabe cual regulas nos debe segue regardante la usa de un virgula en cualce loca en la esemplo a supra. me ta scrive "me no vole vade," el dise, "car me es fatigada." (con du virgulas), ma esta serta es tro multe. ma alora me pensa esce nos nesesa un virgula en cualce loca. me no vole es acusada de es influeda par engles! :-) (nota ce nun dise "tu es influeda par franses/espaniol/portuges/rusce/nederlandes/creol/xines...!") jorj *****a - me recorda aora (sempre plu tarde!): en america, nos pone la sinia de sita ante la punta si la "sita" es un parte de un frase, como esta: He found the so-called "missing link". jorj *****Me es aora confusada. Me ia crede ce en America vos pone sempre la punto o virgula pos la sinia de sita en tota casos, an cuando esta es nonlojical – e Wikipedia suporta me crede. En Britan nos trova ce vos usa american aspeta strana cuando el es nonlojical. Me trova ce [http://www.esperanto.be/fel/mon/mon_konv.php la regulas de Monato] (un jornal esperanto) sur puntua de sitas es bon. Me no ave la tempo a esta momento per tradui los en lfn, ma cisa tu pote susede leje los an tal. Simon *****me ia es instruida, repeteda, como me dise a supra. esta frases, de la article a cual tu refere, es la usa cual me ia aprende: ******“Today,” said Cinderella, “I feel free from care and anxiety.” ******"Carefree", in general, means "free from care or anxiety". *****me vide ce la article dise ce esemplo du es "British practice". es posable ce la regulas nomida "American practice" es introduida pos me fini scola, e ce me ia ave instruores "de modo pasada"! ma me no pote comenta sur puntuas asta cuando me comensa usa leteras major. :-) (me no usa leteras major sola car, orijinal, me comentas a la vici ia es comun sola pesos de frases. plu tarde, me reteni esta pratica car el permete ce me distingui fasil me comentas de los de tu e de myaleee. en la mundo real, me usa leteras major como tu!) *****Si, me ia suposa acel per tu mundo real… Cual tu ia dise es multe interesante – me no ia sabe ce la regulas "american" ia es tan resente introduida. O cisa on ia introdui los a tempos diferente en states varios. O cisa tu instruores ia es simple bon seguores de lojica! Ma, en la pasada, tu ia usa la puntua american, a un ves a la min, car acel ia provoca la me comenta cual tu ia recorda. Simon ******es serta posable ce me no segue la regulas a tota tempo. es un parte de me personalia misterios! jorj ****ance, on no clui un paragraf con la sinia si la sita continua, ma on comensa la paragraf seguente con la sinia. sola cuando la sita es finida on clui la paragraf con la sinia. ---- *Per ce la sinia de mone ante la numeros e sin spasio? En Frans, e cisa en Europa, on scrive 5 € e no €5, on leje "sinco euro". No es natural ce la scrive no segue la leje. E per ce esta regula sola per la mone? On scrive 5 kg, per ce no 5 €? Sunido **me no conose esta! me gusta la sujeste. (alora, simon, pote nos dise "tre e un cuarti euros"?) jorj **Me acorda ce "5 €" es plu bon. Con sinias de mone, ta ce nos segue la costum de la pais consernada. Me prefere dise "tre euros e un cuatri", ma me pote aora tolera "tre e un cuatri euros", cual ave ance un lojica (ma un lojica min forte en me opina). Simon **me gusta multe la prinsipe jeneral ce scrive segue parla. jorj ---- pos comentas: * punto: segue direta la parola final de un frase, e es segueda par un spasio. * sinia de demanda (?): como la punto. * sinia de esclama (!): como la punto. * tre puntos (...): como la punto. * virgula: segue direta la parola, e es segueda par un spasio. * du puntos (:): como la virgula. * punto e virgula (;): como la virgula. * stela (*): como la virgula. * sinias de mone (€, ¥, £, $, etc): pos la numeros, presededa par un spasio. * sinias de junta (-, –): ** entre du parolas: spasio ante e pos la sinia. ** en un parola: no spasios. * bara (/): como sinias de junta. * sinias de matematica (+, -, =, etc): como sinias de junta. * brasetas: ** la braseta comensante: no spasio entre el e la parola seguente. ** la braseta fininte: no spasio entre el e la parola presedente. ** per esemplo: (no inclui) * sinias de sita: ** la sinia comensante: no spasio entre el e la parola prima de la sita. ** la sinia fininte: no spasio entre el e la parola final de la sita. ** formas sujesteda: '-', "-", ‵-′, ‶-″ ** otra formas asetable: <->, «-» ** la formas duple es la plu comun, con la formas singular per sitas a la interna de otra sitas. *** per esemplo: El dise "Me usa la parola 'sinia' en un modo noncoreta." ** puntos, virgulas, etc, presede sempre, sin spasio, la sinias fininte. *** per esemplo: "Me no vole vade," el dise, "car me es fatigada." **on no clui un paragraf con la sinia si la sita continua, ma on comensa la paragraf seguente con la sinia. sola cuando la sita es completa finida on clui la paragraf con la sinia. *nota ce lfn es sempre abri a preferes personal de stilo! simon, si tu acorda con esta sujestes, esce tu pote boni los per ajunta a la gramatica? jorj *Serta, ma doman. Simon **no freta! lfn va es ancora asi doman! ---- Demanda (me ia trova aora vos discute prima sur esta, cual me no ia nota temprana. si me comprende coreta, sunido sujeste a prima la usa de "me demanda alga cosa a'' algun" per ambos sinifias, sin la usa de "per". si esta es la caso, me acorda con vos, e me ia pote no rexerca la sinifias varios a su! :-) jorj *"Me demanda alga cosa a algun" es eselente. Un resulta de restrinje "demanda" a la sinifia "request" ta es ce nos ta perde la espresa "un demanda" per "a question". [Davies|Simon **Me acorda con "el demanda alga cosa a algun", ma me redise ce nos no ave un parola per tradui "une personne interrogée", si no per "un person a ci on demanda". Sunido **me es felis ce nos acorda regardante "el demanda alga cosa a algun" per ambos sinifias! per "un person a ci on demanda", me sujeste "la informante", "la escutor", o "la respondor". jorj **Acel sujestas es serta usable, ma los cambia alga la sensa esata de "person a ci on ia fa un demanda". Per casos en cual on nesesa esata esta sensa, me sujesta "resetor de demanda". Simon **me ave un bon idea: "el ci me demanda". :-) jorj ***Ma acel sinifia la ojeto de "demanda", cual es la cosa, no la person. Simon ***Simon razona bon: on debe dise "el a ci me demanda". Sunido ***pardona! "el a ci me demanda" ia es cual me intende. ---- Un otra sujeste (multe perilos!): nos debe usa la punto per la sinia desimal, e la virgula per la sinia de miles. La razonas es simple: prima, los es usada par la plu de persones en la mundo, incluinte no sola la paises en cual on parla engles, ma ance india, xina, japan, e mexico; du, en otra paises, on trova la punto per la sinia desimal a la calculadores, e persones pensa de esta como la sistem internasional (an si no tal sistem esiste vera); e tre, la usa de spasios per indica miles causa problemes en la usa de programas de scrive (pe la numero pote es divideda par un cambia de linia). jorj * Ta es serta plu bon si nos ta pote fisa como ofisial ''o sola la punto e la virgula, o'' sola la virgula e la spasio. Tu razonas no es mal, en me opina. (Me usa la virgula e spasio en esperanto, do me no segue sieca me abituas engles.) Per evita la problem de la spasio en programas de scrive, on debe tape un spasio "dur", ance nomida un spasio nonrompable. Esta spesie de spasio no es trovada sur tecladores, donce la majoria de persones no sabe ce el esiste. Fasil es ajunta el como la produida de un tecla composada en la plu de sistemes de opera, ma nun fa esta, donce el resta un posable oscur. Simon Puntua con sinias de sita Ave asi un resoma de la regulas de [[http://www.esperanto.be/fel/mon/mon_konv.php|''Monato]]: Simon Cuando la descrive presede la sita: * Usa un dupunto: ** El murmura: "Ma no es tan simple, me ami." Cuando la descrive segue la sita: * Cambia un punto a la fini de la sita a un virgula pos la sinia de sita: ** "Me acorda", el dise. * No ajunta un virgula si la sita fini ja par otra puntua: ** "Per ce tu es asi?" el demanda. ** "Si, per favore!" el responde. ** "Ma nos es …" el comensa. Cuando la descrive apare en media de la sita: * Pone un punto pos la descrive, si esta segue un frase completa en la sita: ** "Acel es un problem," el dise. "Me va informa direta tu madre." ** "Tan riable!" el esclama. "Esce nun es capas de responde?" * Pone virgulas estra la sinias de sita, si la descrive apare en media de un frase sitada cual no ta conteni puntua se mesma: ** "Cisa", la ami dise, "me pote aida." * Si la descrive segue un virgula o trepunto sitada, lasa esta en la sita, e pone un virgula pos la descrive: ** "Me ave un ami nomida Freda," el esplica, "ci es un tortuga." ** "La responde es …" la vose anunsia, "cuatrodes-du!" * Si la descrive segue un puntovirgula o dupunto, lasa esta en la sita, e pone un puntovirgula pos la descrive: ** "No irita me par tu babelas enfantin;" el replica; "me scrive poesias nonmortal." ** "Me vende frutas de tota spesies:" el dise; "bananas, peras, …" Se un sita conteni plu ce un paragraf, on repete la sinia de sita abrinte a la comensa de cada paragraf, ma on pone un sinia cluinte sola pos la paragraf final. Me comentas propre: Simon * "Cisa", la ami dise, "me pote aida." – Esta aspeta alga strana, ma el es plu bon ce pone la virgula a interna de la sita, cual ta malimplica ce la virgula ia es un parte de la frase orijinal. * "Me acorda", el dise. – Esta aspeta ance strana, ma en esta caso, on ta condui lojical si on ta pone la virgula a interna de la sita, usante el per representa un punto de la frase orijinal. * Me sujesta la solve seguente per esta problemes: pone sempre sinias de junta sirca un descrive en media de un sita: ** "Cisa" – la ami dise – "me pote aida." ** "Me acorda" – el dise. ** "Me ave un ami nomida Freda," – el esplica – "ci es un tortuga." ***serta no mal. ma posable nos nesesa permete cada scrivor usa la modo cual el prefere! jorj ***Probable plu bon, si. Diferes peti de stilo de puntua es serta tolerable. Nos regulas intende indica la sistem jeneral, en cual on pote fa se diferes. Simon * Me ia gusta nunca repete la sinia de sita abrinte a la comensa de cada paragraf. La manca de sinia cluinte corespondente pare bizara e xocante. Ma me no ave un solve plu bon. Felis, tal sitas aveni sola rara. * Me sujesta ce ":" es "un dupunto", no "du puntos". ("::", cual es usada de programores, es "du dupuntos", no "cuatro puntos"!) Simil "…" es "un trepunto", no "tre puntos", e ";" es "un puntovirgula", no "un punto e virgula" (cual ta es ".,"). **me gusta "dupunto" e "trepunto", ma no "puntovirgula". jorj **Virgulon? Simon **puntula? virgunto? :-) me pensa ce "punto e virgula" sufisi. tu conose cualce usa de ".,"? **".," es bastante comun cuando un corti apare direta ante un virgula. La sinia ";" es estrema comun en multe linguas de programa – cada "frase" fini con el! En situas tecnical, refere a "punto e virgula" pote causa confusa. Otra sujestas: "virgula puntida", "virgula forte". Simon **oce. me prefere es "puntovirgula". me va cambia la disionario! jorj **me deside usa "punto-virgula" (como en franses), per razonas de asentua, oce? **Bon: la parola es plu fasil lejable con acel sinia de junta. Ma me no comprende tu comenta sur asentua: la asentua es la mesma e con e sin la sinia de junta. Simon **la asentua du: puntovirgula es pun-TO-vir-GU-la; punto-virgula es PUN-to-vir-GU-la. no es multe importante, ma per ce no? **Me ta dise "PUN-to-vir-GU-la" per ambos. Do tu ia trova la regula ce parolas de sinco silabas es asentuada sur se silabas du e cuatro? Simon Un descrive de la varias brites e american de usa de sinias de sita, de wikipedia: * Quotation Usage: Americans occasionally place commas and periods inside quotation marks. Specific exceptions are made only for parenthetical citation and cases in which the addition of a period or comma could create confusion, such as the quotation of web addresses or certain types of data strings. In both styles, question marks and exclamation points are placed inside the quotation marks if they belong to the quotation and outside otherwise. With narration of direct speech, both styles retain punctuation inside the quotation marks, with a full stop changing into a comma if followed by explanatory text, also known as a dialogue tag. Americans tend to apply quotations when signifying doubt of veracity (sarcastically or seriously), to imply another meaning to a word, or to imply a cynical take on a paraphrased quotation, without punctuation at all. ** Carefree means "free from care or anxiety." (American style) ** Carefree means "free from care or anxiety". (British style)** ** "Hello, John," I said. (Both styles) ** Did you say, "I'm shot"? No, I said, "Why not?" (Both styles) ** To insert an ampersand, hold "shift", and type the number "7". (Both styles) ** Yeah, you really "showed" him. (American style) ** My "friend" just told the whole school about my "problem". (American style) ** She told me that I was "too nice". (American style) * The American style was established for typographical reasons, a historical legacy from the use of the handset printing press. It is used by most American newspapers, publishing houses, and style guides in the United States and Canada (including the Modern Language Association's MLA Style Manual, the American Psychological Association's APA Publication Manual, the University of Chicago's The Chicago Manual of Style, the American Institute of Physics's AIP Style Manual, the American Medical Association's AMA Manual of Style, the American Political Science Association's APSA Style Manual, the Associated Press' The AP Guide to Punctuation, and the Canadian Public Works' The Canadian Style).78 It also makes the process of copy editing easier, eliminating the need to decide whether a period or comma belongs to the quotation.needed * Hart's Rules and the Oxford Dictionary for Writers and Editors call the British style "new" quoting. It is also similar to the use of quotation marks in many other languages (including Portuguese, Spanish, French, Italian, Catalan, Dutch, and German). A few U.S. professional societies whose professions frequently employ various non-word characters, such as chemistry and computer programming, use the British form in their style guides (see ACS Style Guide). According to the Jargon File, American hackers switched to what they later discovered to be the British quotation system because placing a period inside a quotation mark can change the meaning of data strings that are meant to be typed character-for-character.79 (It may be noted that the current American system places periods and commas outside the quotes in these cases anyway.)